Tivial Things and Timed Chances
by Monkeyninjapower
Summary: Tyana just moved to La Push and her first impression is horrible. Well that is until she meets a charming guy. Of course she can't get him out of her head and Of course he's in love with another woman. What is Tyana supposed to do? Either she leaves or she becomes his main chick because Tyana is never second best. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for Tyana
1. Choices

"You're telling me you're still in love with this Bitch? After she played your ass and fucked you over. You're still ride or die for this hoe? Jacob she treated like you were shit on her shoe. The bitch don't love you. She saw you liked her and decided she couldn't be alone so she caught that ass." I yelled at him " What you're telling me is you like me but you're gonna use me till this PAB finally accept you? That shits not gonna happen! She's gonna go back to her nigga and his family and live her happy ass life. What are you gonna do? Huh! Nothing. Cus I wont be here, I'm not gonna wait for a bum ass nigga who's not willing to fight for me…I've had enough of that in my life." I sighed looking as the shaking shape shifter in front of me "You need to get your life together Jacob. You need to find out what the fuck you want and what you need because both of them might not be the same. Until then don't talk to me, don't even look at me because I don't give a fuck. Bum ass…" I hissed before walking away with Leah trailing behind me. I was tired of it all and I wasn't going to take any more of it. Jacob had to get his shit together immediately


	2. Welcome to La Push

This was it? I was stuck in bumfuck nowhere and this is all I get? A small ass house with piss colored paint that was chipped and a green door that looked like it would fall off its hinges of I touched it. The grass looked like it hadn't been cut in years. Hell It looks like no one had lived here in years. I sighed grabbing Chico my small Chihuahua and headed inside the small rundown house. The green door creaked as I turned the knob, letting out a small puff of dust when I opened it. The inside looked as bad as the outside. 70's décor that looked like it wasn't even popular then littered the living room. The wallpaper was pealing and withered making the flowers run together and look like deep brown circles. The kitchen sat in the corner of the living room and next to that steps that led to a small second balcony where a bed sat. This was going to be hell. Of course I shouldn't have expected anything else when I paid 3,000 for this house and furniture. It was either live on this reservation full of people who kind of looked like me or live in Forks where I would be the token black kid. Obviously I chose the reservation, yes the house was pretty shitty but I could fix this or well I hope I could fix this. A small bark from Chico brought me out of my thoughts.

"Are you hungry baby?" I asked him, my hands going to my knees as I cooed at him. Another bark and a jump signaled that he was. Sighing I straightened up and walked back out the front door to my Jeep. My car was packed full of mine and Chico's stuff, it was a hassle to even sift through it to get to the gourmet dog food that sat in Chico's blue and purple baby bag.

"Hello?" A feminine voice called out "Hello?" I sat up in the car pushing most of the bags to the floor of the jeep and turned around to face a woman about the age of 20 standing with a dish in her hand.

"Hi!" I smiled and waved. Chico ran out of the house barking and jumping up and down for what the woman had in her hands. "Chico, calm the fuck down!" He looked at me and pouted before laying his head down on the floor. "Sorry about that" I apologized before actually looking at her face. She had three scars that ran down one side of her face, but her big white smile canceled out any damage that they would've done too her looks.

"It's okay, I'm used to dogs." She chuckled to herself, like it was an inside joke. "I'm Emily." She put the dish under one armpit and held out a hand for me to shake.

"Tyana" I said as our tan hands joined together.

"Well Tyana I just wanted to welcome you too the neighborhood and see if you needed any help moving in." she said smiling at me "Oh and I brought you some lasagna." She held out the dish she had in her hands.

"Thanks." I said leading her into the dingy house. "Sorry about the décor I'm going to fix that."

"I don't think you can" she chuckled. I nodded before putting the lasagna on a dusty circular table that sat in the kitchen. "The boys can help you with the renovations if you would like."

"No that's okay I don't want to waste other peoples time." I said denying her offer. I really didn't want anybody except for myself and Emily too see the inside of the house.

"You wouldn't. I'll have them come by in the morning." She said finalizing it. I sighed before nodding my head. Emily and I talked for a while before she decided she needed to go home to cook dinner for her husband Sam. The skies got darker and the crickets started to chirp. I walked over to the wall to flick on the light switch. Nothing happened, I was without lights great. Sighing I took out my Ipad and turned on the light app, making a fourth of the room light up. I grabbed some paper plates dishing out enough for me and Chico. After we were finished we headed up the stairs to the bed. I had changed the sheets earlier, I plopped down hard on the stale mattress. Chico jumping up behind me and settling on top of my butt.

"Welcome to La Push" I groaned "Fuck."


	3. Mr Handsome

A knock is what woke me up the next morning. I could feel Chico rolling around in the bed. A few more knocks except they were louder this time." Gah I'm coming!" I yelled picking up my blanket and wrapping it around me. This house was too fucking cold , I absolutely hate the cold. I quickly made my way to the front door as another knock sounded. "Calm the fuck down." I yelled while opening the green door up. A big man stood in front of the door, his fist up ready to strike my door again. He had no shirt on showing his tan skin and six pack. I continued to move my eyes up to his face. He had a chiseled jaw and the most perfect brown eyes that I've ever seen. His mouth formed an O as he stared at me.

"Do you need something?" I asked sticking my hands on my hips. He kept staring at me as if I was the best thing on Earth. "Hello!" I yelled snapping my fingers in front of his face.

"Wah." He snapped out of his stupor.

"Do you need something?" I asked again except more snappishly.

"Umm no." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh because you were looking at me like you did." I said pursing my lips. Someone clearing their throat caught my attention. I looked around the guy to see four other guys who looked exactly the same.

"Umm are you Tyana?" One of the larger ones asked. I nodded pushing Chico back in case I needed to quickly close the door. "I'm Sam Emily told me that you needed help renovating your house."

"Oh Shit, Sorry! Come in." I moved out the way to let them in. They shoved the guy ,who was still staring at me, out of the way and shuffled into the tiny living room.

"Whoa the 80's called." One of them laughed.

"It's more of the 70's dumb ass." Another one said slapping the back of the first one's head. I turned towards the door which was still open,

"Are you gonna move out the way or are you just gonna stand there" I asked moving my hand to close the door. He blinked rapidly before moving out the way.

"Sorry." He whispered before moving with the rest of the group.

"So we're going to have to remove this wall paper and paint the walls. Also if you want we can take this furniture to the dump if you want to replace it we'll help with that. You're going to need to replace this stove it's out dated and probably will catch fire if you turn it on. Other than that the carpet looks like it needs to be fixed." Sam said in a very professional voice. I nodded pretending that I knew what he was saying "Do you know what color you would want for the walls?"

"I was thinking a blood red."

"What you some kind of Vampire freak?" One of the guys asked giving me a hard stare. A growl sounded from someone in the group. I looked at the boy who was staring at me earlier give the other guy a scowl.

"Paul..Jacob. Calm down" Sam commanded looking at each boy as he said their name. Jacob tensed then relaxed before shooting past me and out the door.

"Damn I thought I was the hot headed one." Paul said shaking his head.

"We'll start tomorrow if that's okay with you." Sam said looking at me and started for the door the others following him. "Oh and Emily wanted to invite you to dinner. Jacob will be here to pick you up at five." I nodded to him and showed everyone out. Sighing I slid down the door, Chico huddling up to me. I looked at my phone 10:00am, only seven more hours till I get picked up by mister handsome.


	4. Turn up

"Turn up!" I yelled pouring vodka down Leah's throat. She quickly guzzled it down, before laughing and spitting out some of it. "Ayyy" She got up from the rock and wiping her mouth.

"Oh My God. I can't believe you got me to do that." She laughed before grabbing my arm and leading me down the beach in my haze. Leah and I had immediately hit it off after me going to Emily's and Sam's for dinner, well after a few choice words.

_Laughing could be heard from outside the little cottage. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door, Chico was sitting peacefully in the carrier on my shoulder. The door cracked open showing Emily's smiling face._

"_Come in." She smiled moving out the way and letting me into the house. As soon as I walked into the small house the laughing stopped. All the boys who were previously at my house sat around a small TV in the living room, two on the couch and the rest on the floor. There was a girl who was standing in the corner with a scowl stuck on her face._

"_Everyone this is Tyana" Emily told everyone, waving her arms around me like I was up for auction. I smiled and did a little wave, looking around again hoping to catch a glimpse of Mr. Handsome. He was sitting on the floor in the far left corner, glaring at me. My face immediately formed a stink face and my body went rigid. _

"_Well fuck you too." I whispered to myself before turning to Emily who was telling me all the boys' names._

"_..Collin, Embry, Leah, and Jacob." She said pointing at everyone before ending at Mr. Handsome…Jacob. Chico barked in my bag, he hated being ignored._

"_Oh this is Chico." I smiled before lifting his small body out of my bag and cradling him in my arms._

"_Hi Chico." One of the boys, Seth I think yelled._

"_Well I'm almost finished with dinner so you can just sit with the boys." Emily smiled before rushing off to the kitchen. Collin got up from his seat and offered me it before sitting on the floor._

"_Thanks." Then everything was silent, awkwardly silent. I could feel eyes just on me like everyone was looking at me. "Soo...what do you do here for fun?"_

"_We go cliff diving, you should come with us some time" Seth offered looking over at me a huge smile on his face. A snort came from the corner of the room. _

"_You dive off a cliff?" I asked, a couple of them nodded their heads. "Yeah, no thanks I'm not about that dyeing life." Another snort came from the corner. I looked at Jacob giving him a hard stare. _

"_Problem?" I asked him. _

"_Yeah, You." He snarled before getting up and pushing past Leah, a slam of a door signaled that he had left the house._

"_The Fuck?" I asked my hands raised with my palms flat in the air. _

"_Don't worry about him, he's been a bitch lately." Leah said ._

"_Leah." Emily chastised her._

"_What I'm telling the truth ever since the Lee..pale faced bitch decided she wanted her boyfriend more than him he's hand something stuck in his ass!" Leah yelled trying to prove a point._

"_Is that how you feel?" Jacob asked surprising all of us by his presence._

"_Duh!" Leah yelled before getting up in his face, she started shaking._

"_Leah, go outside and calm down." Sam ordered. Leah huffed before storming out of the house. Jacob turned to me looking like he might punch me in the face._

"_See what you did, you ruin everything." He yelled pointing at me._

"_I didn't do shit to you!" I said "But you know what. Fuck you! I just met you and you have an attitude. Fuckin ass hole." Then I got up and walked out the door with Emily calling after me, leaving my car and Chico behind._

"_What are you doing out here?" A voice asked from behind me. I swiftly turned around my hands balled up ready to punch someone out. Leah walked out of the forest her hands in her pockets._

"_Damn girl you almost got hit." I laughed putting down my hands. "Fucking Jacob being an Asshole."_

"_Well what are you going to do now?" She asked coming up beside me._

"_Well I have a bottle full of vodka in my purse and I was planning on drinking it." I smirked before pulling a bottle of Absolute out of my purse._

That is how we ended up at the beach with me fucked up and Leah having to carry my ass around. We continued walking down the beach occasionally taking swigs of the alcohol.

"Fuck." Leah cursed looking down the beach, where two people were walking.

"What?"

"I thought I could get away from him." She cursed before putting on a stony face and slowing down her pace. I squinted my eyes trying to get a good look at the two people, as they started getting closer I could see it was Jacob Fucking Black and some pale chic with him.

"Leah!" The girl smiled before rushing closer to us.

"Damn." Leah spat out. Well I guess this night of drinking was going to turn into something else.


End file.
